


Winter-Spring Blues

by IcyDeath



Series: Jackrabbit Stuff [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Bunny is sorta oblivious, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, Jack being forced to go to a party, Jack has feelings he tries to deny, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has come and gone. It’s time for Spring now so Jack wants to go and hibernate to the South Pole to sort out his strange feelings. But it seems a certain Easter rabbit wouldn’t let him go and drags him to the Spring Equinox party at the North Pole instead. With the heat and the hatred of the Spring spirits getting to him, will Jack be able to go through this party without getting his heart crushed in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**   
>  A JackRabbit Fic would be so awesome ;__; hmm..or maybe something about jacks past and his family.. but UGH JackRabbit would,, be really PERFECT *-* ([jaackfrostt](http://jaackfrostt.tumblr.com/))

## 

Chapter 1 

Spring has finally arrived in the parts of Burgess, and Jack sits atop his favorite tree overlooking his lake, seeing the ice thinning but not thawing. The sun’s heat rays were supposed to be warm and refreshing, a nice change to the usually cold winds brought by winter, but to Jack the heat was uncomfortable and it made him feel sleepy in an – _oops it’s time to hibernate_ \- way.

Pulling his hood up, the winter sprite gracefully jumped down from his perch, stumbling just a bit as he blinked his eyes and yawned. If he wanted to keep himself awake during spring and summer then he had to get himself some place cold fast- or else he’d end up hibernating beside his lake and _well_ , wild animals roamed the forests. Waking up to some boar chewing on your hood would not only upset Jack but also the whole ecosystem.

A cranky Jack equals a frozen forest after all.

Just as Jack was stretching himself with a grunt and gearing himself to go to the South Pole, a sudden thump alerted him to a presence another than his own. Turning abruptly Jack caught sight of a familiar gray blur before it vanished from his sight.

“ ‘Lo, again, mate.” Turning abruptly, Jack came face to face with Bunny who was leaning casually against the trunk of his favorite tree.

Blue eyes widened as Jack’s cheeks frosted against his will. Cursing himself, the guardian of Fun tugged his hoodie lower as he turned away from the guardian of Hope, clutching his staff in a white-knuckled grip. “What do you _want_ now Cottontail?” He said in a clipped tone, making Aster raise an eyebrow.

“Ain’t this something new? Yer pretty cranky during spring, ain’t you Frost?” Bunny said in a surprisingly gentle voice and Jack tried to fight the ridiculous urge to blush even more.

“Well, yeah. Winter’s over so there goes my purpose for the year, ya know?” Jack said trying to sound as casual as possible as he twirled his staff and laid it over his shoulders to avoid accidentally frosting the grass. “So what brings you to my humble abode, Kangaroo? If it isn’t too obvious, I’m sorta in a hurry to go to some place _cooler_ , if you catch my drift.”

Bunny huffed as he crossed his arms and Jack _tried_ very _hard_ not to look at the other. “I came to get ya’ mate. There’s a celebration up at the North Pole, the _Spring Equinox_ -”

Jack groaned as he leaned against his staff when he realized what Bunny was trying to convey. “Are you kidding me? Cottontail, I’m a _winter spirit._ I’m supposed to be heading down _South_. It’s _Spring_ in the Northern Hemisphere!”

“C’mon Frostbite, it’ll just be a quick dip. Just for the arvo…” Bunny said brilliant green eyes meeting blue. But eye contact was quickly cut off when Jack turned his back on the older guardian.

“Really _Bunny_ , you know I’m usually all for parties, being the guardian of fun times and everything. But this is a _Spring Equinox_ party. Most probably there’ll be a lot of Spring Spirits that hate my guts and _love_ warm weather. So, sorry Bun-buns, but all I see is a very horrid future in _that party_ if I ever went.” Jack said with a shrug as he walked forward, ready to run lightly before letting the wind carry him to where he’s supposed to be.

But before Jack could do this, Bunny had hopped to his side and grabbed his hood, making the youngest guardian yelp.

“Hey! Wha-?” Jack said as he struggled against the hold.

“Now, hang on Frost. You can’t expect me to let you go just like that. Yer a guardian now mate and I know you have a _very_ good reason not to go gallivanting into the party but it’s yer _duty_ to be there. Yer a guardian now and being a guardian means interacting with seasonal spirits – even yer opposites- to ensure a great season for the kids!” Bunny said as he dragged the other by the hood.

Jack protested as he tried to get his hood back on, the heat of the sun making him dizzy and slugging his movements, in the end all he could do was flail and complain loudly, “No! Bunny I don’t want to go anywhere near _Spring_ right now! I’m tired and it’s hot and I really _need_ to cool off…” He said but Bunny didn’t have any of it as he tapped his foot on the ground.

Jack was even more surprised when he was suddenly pulled into a pair of strong arms, Bunny winking at him joyously, “Hang on tight.”

And all Jack could do at that moment, was do as he was told, hanging onto the other by carding his long fingers through smooth and thick fur as Bunny raced inhumanely fast across his tunnels and towards the North Pole.

Jack could feel the insistent fast thumping of his heart against his ribs as he ducked his head while Bunny raced through the tunnels. Being in the other’s warm hold and going through the claustrophobic space of the tunnels was not helping him _keep_ his remaining sanity.

That was why it was such a relief to Jack that Bunny was so fast that it only took them a few minutes to reach their destination.

A quiet sigh escaped Jack’s lips when he felt the cold air of the Pole as Bunny finally hopped out of the hole and unto the exterior of the workshop. The Easter rabbit’s teeth chattered as he carefully placed Jack down.

The winter sprite stumbled a bit, leaning onto his staff for balance as he looked down and pulled his hood up self consciously.

True, the Pole was still colder in comparison the rest of the Northern Hemisphere but either way, it was still _Spring_ here, more so than on the Southern hemisphere. And what with the essence of Spring and Summer beings intermingling nearby, Jack felt like he was being suffocated.

“You know I can escape any time right?” Jack said as he reveled on the coldness seeping onto his skin. Bunny shook off the snow on his fur.

“Sure, feel free ta do that.” And Jack pursed his lips at the non-caring tone of the other. “Let’s see if ya’ feel like leaving after ya’ see North’s puppy dog eyes.”

Jack gave the other a disbelieving look, “Really? Puppy dog eyes? Is that what made you come and get me?”

Bunny shrugged casually as he hopped towards the door. “More or less. Now let’s go, I don’t wanna freeze my arse off out here. It’s warmer inside.”

Jack gave the other another look. “I prefer freezing, thanks.”

Bunny rolled his eyes, hopped towards Jack and threw the stunned boy over his shoulder. The young Frost struggled to break free as he hit Bunny’s back with his fists. “What are you doing? PUT ME DOWN! BUNNY!”

The Easter guardian ignored the other as he went inside the toasty warm workshop. The moment they got inside, Jack slumped against the other in defeat. He was not ignorant to the tingling feeling in his chest…

But he ignored it anyway.

\--

“Enjoying yourself Jack?” A booming voice said to Jack who was sitting by the window, hood up, as different nymphs and dryads walked around giggling, a few male spring spirits were trying to flirt with them. Jack rolled his eyes as he watched a girl with branches for hands giggle as the male spring spirit complimented her healthy leaves.

“No. Clearly I am not. Can I go to the South Pole yet?” Jack said as he looked up at North.

The old Santa laughed, “Ah but Jack, it is cold here like South Pole! No need to go halfway ‘round the world for snow!”

“No, I’m not going for the snow, North. I mean I can _create_ snow with my powers.” He said as he tapped the window and frost spread through the glass like a crack.

North’s dark brows met in confusion. “Then why do you wish to be so faraway?”

Jack sighed, his breath frosting the window even more. “It’s _Spring_ , North. No one wants the winter spirit around as the cycle of life restarts. Winter is over and I have to go _faraway_ , now. It’s just how it is. I mean, look at these guys…” He said nudging his head to the direction of the spring spirits at least twelve feet from him. “They haven’t talked or looked or even come near me. I mean that’s message enough for me. I’m not _needed_ nor _wanted_ anymore. I _know_ that. And being here…” Jack hugged bent and hugged his knees to his chest. “I don’t like feeling _invisible_ again.”

“Jack…” North sat on the other side of the window ledge, his blue eyes wide with worry, concern, and guilt. “I did not know you feel this way. I am sorry for forcing you here against your will.”

Jack shook his head and tried for a happy smile. “Nah, it’s fine. It’s nice, feeling needed. I’m a guardian now after all, and going to gatherings like these is part of the job description.” He shrugged.

“Do you still wish to go to South Pole? I can take you there with the sleigh.” North said as he placed a hand on Jack’s hooded head and Jack shook his head.

“I don’t want to trouble you North. I’ll- I’ll stay here, for your sake and…” Jack worried his lip. “… for Bunny as well. I mean, this is important to him after all. The start of Spring and the _end_ of Winter.” Jack said with a downcast look.

“Jack, is everything alright?” North asked as he looked at the other closely. “You have been acting strange with Bunny around lately. I am concerned.”

Jack’s cheeks frosted at the mention of the guardian of Hope and he pulled at his hood. “Everything’s fine. I’m just- well Easter’s coming again and I- I’m just trying to stay out of his way.”

“You are sure of this?” The guardian of Wonder stated, his blue eyes narrowing as he tried to get a good look at the other’s face but Jack looked away.

“Yes, I’m sure. There’s nothing wrong with Bunny and me. I just- I’m just trying to be helpful.”

“Well, if it is what you say.” Santa said as he stood up with a grunt. “Now I have to get back to party. Host cannot be off frolicking in the sidelines. Other Spring spirits are coming and I have to greet them.”

“Yeah.” Jack said his heart deflating at the thought that his only company was leaving him. North turned to give the other a soft look as he patted Jack on the shoulder.

“You know if there is anything you wish to talk about, I have ‘open ears’ yes?” The Cossack said and Jack chuckled at the use of the term.

“Yeah. Thanks North.” Jack said and the other nodded at the answer before leaving. Jack leaned back against the window’s edge with a sigh of content, wanting to open the window to get some more cold in but he was being gracious, he didn’t want his presence to be complained about more by these Spring spirits.

Grunting, the guardian of snowballs and fun time hugged his staff closer and relaxed his legs from their curled up position. He looked to the side and sure enough, Spring spirits stayed away from him as coldness exulted itself from his change of position and he smirked lightly before closing his eyes.

The last thing he saw was Bunny laughing with a beautiful looking dryad.


	2. Chapter 2

## 

Chapter 2 

He blamed the loud high pitched giggles.

Jack was quietly snoozing by the window, simply content to stay there until the end of the party and to get a head start on his hibernation, because _clearly_ he was gonna end up in one anyway from expanding too much of his power just to keep himself cool in the presence of Spring.

But then he woke up.

The giggles were irritating, in his ears it sounded like someone scratching a blackboard with their nails. But it probably sounded different to the person who was in front of the giggling perpetrator.

No, not a person.

A rabbit.

Jack tried to ignore it. He really did. The hollow feeling in his chest, the heavy feeling in his stomach, the urge to ice everyone in the room, the burning feeling in his eyes.

Jack reached up a hand to rub his worn out blue eyes. Hibernation always made a winter spirit highly emotional, it was annoying and disturbing. The littlest annoyed feeling could turn into a full blown blizzard if he wasn’t careful. That’s how the blizzard of ’68 happened. Jack getting walked through again, so close to his hibernation, and he just couldn’t take it-

-But then Bunny appeared and everything was suddenly alright.

True, he was yelled at, insulted, and glared at. But Bunny had reached up, had gotten a hold of Jack who was screaming and yelling in the air. Had pulled him back to earth and grounded him.

After two hundred and who-knows-how-many years Jack was _noticed_. Jack was _talked_ to. Jack was _seen_.

And just like that, Jack was okay again.

 _Maybe that’s when it all started_ , Jack thought. These fluttery feelings in his stomach when he saw Bunny, the annoying fast beating of his heart when he thought of the guardian of Hope.

“Oh, that’s so funny dear Bunnymund.” The dryad Bunny was talking to, giggled again and Jack flinched when she placed her arms- decorated with green tribal tattoos that looked like veins, branches decorating slightly pale skin, nails sharp and long but not unpleasantly so- around the rabbit’s neck.

If Jack’s staff wasn’t connected to him, he would’ve broken it.

That’s when Bunny laughed and turned to him.

_But then again what was the use of having these types of feelings?_

“Oi, Frostbite yer awake.” Bunny said as he held up a paw in a friendly wave, the dryad with Bunny pouted at the shift of attention and she turned to glare at Jack.

 _I’ve been alone for a few hundred years._ Jack said as he smiled back at Bunny and raised a hand, his expression too tired to morph into his usual mischievous grin. _But I have friends now, a family even. I’m happy…_ He told himself but then his eyes slid to the floor and he placed his hand down.

_I should be happy._

“Frostbite?” Bunny said his eyebrows crinkling when Jack’s hand came down. The other boy didn’t look so good. Skin slightly pinkish, not a good sign for a winter spirit, sagging against his staff even more than before. A few spring spirits noticed the Easter Bunny at his sudden call and they immediately hounded him, ignoring the fact that he was calling to the youngest guardian.

No one wanted to talk with the winter incarnate after all.

Standing up, Jack staggered a bit as he yawned and then sighed. He wasn’t going to last long in these conditions, Spring was strong here added by the presence of all these Spring people, the guardian of Fun had to find a bed soon, he’s in for a long hibernation at this rate.

Frosting the floor of the workshop accidentally with his feet, the guardian of Fun began to walk towards the exit, staff over his shoulders which were sagging from exhaustion. He could see Tooth talking with a few tree male spirits and Sandy was entertaining children sprites. Jack gave off a smile at his fellow guardians, North was nowhere to be seen probably stealing cookies from the kitchen or something-

But then Jack’s musings were stopped when he accidentally bumped onto a naiad.

Naiads were beings of lakes, brooks, springs, and fountains. Technically they lived in water. So when Jack, the spirit of frost and ice bumped into the creature of water, the sudden freezing of the other spirit, starting from the point they touched to her hands were to be expected.

The loud screech that attracted everyone’s attention was slightly _not_.

“You- YOUFROZE ME!” She screeched in a horrible tone that almost made Jack’s ears bleed as he stepped back.

“Sorry I wasn’t-” Jack said as he reached out a hand to thaw her but then she let out another screech and got away from him.

“Don’t touch me! YOU’LL MAKE IT WORSE!” She said in a loud voice and the winter sprite frowned as he gripped his staff harder.

“Look I just want to-” He said in a loud voice but then suddenly he was cut off by loud voices from other Spring spirits.

“Why is _he_ here anyway?”

“Winter is no longer needed! It kills plants and flowers, the rebirth of the circle of life is upon us!”

“Spring is here now, this little one should be fast asleep!”

“Winter is over kid! Go and bury yourself in a snow bank or something!”

“Hey!” Jack yelled, frost spreading at a rapid pace across his worn out staff as he tried to keep his emotions in control. “I’m not causing any trouble!” And then there were a few scoffs of disbelief and Jack felt angrier, colder than before, the temperature dropping automatically. “I’m not!”

“Oh you aren’t?” One dryad taunted. “You aren’t making it uncomfortable for anyone, at all?”

“No, I’m not!” Jack said confidently, glaring at the dryad.

“T-Then why is the temperature dropping? You _do know_ we can’t fare well in the weather of your making right?” Another shivered and Jack’s eyes widened as he just noticed the dangerously low temperature around him. He looked around and saw Sandy calming the children spirits he were talking to, there were tears in their eyes as they sneezed. He looked on the other side and saw Tooth trying to keep herself from shivering, and he looked to the other side and saw Bunny’s nose twitching in discomfort as the Spirits around him tried to keep themselves warm.

Jack froze, staring wide-eyed, realizing that he was once again losing control over his emotions. Didn’t he just told himself to calm himself what with his powers being out of whack so close to hibernation?

“I-” Jack looked down and he tried to pull his hood even lower over his face. “I’m sorry. I was-”

“What are _you_ doing here anyway? I thought you would be running to the South Pole with the rest of your kind!” A tree spirit bravely spoke up when the temperature rose to the usual warmth as Jack tried to get himself together.

“I’m- I’m a guardian so-” Jack felt dizzy, it was warm and Spring spirits were all around him. He could taste it in the air, the power of rebirth so many at once trying to repel his power, it wasn’t his fault that his legs suddenly began to shake.

“What? You think that just because _you’re_ a guardian you have the privilege to come here?” Jack didn’t even know which one was talking anymore. They were all looking similar in his hazy eyes.

“I-”

Suddenly someone poke him on the shoulder and Jack almost jumped out of his skin as warmth spread at the spot. The dryad- naiad- _whatever_ \- that poked him shivered as they touched but she continued her barrage of words anyway, “Look you became a guardian ‘cause you were _lucky_. If it wasn’t still snowing last year _we_ could’ve helped the guardians. One of _us_ could’ve saved the children. The guardians are just being polite to you ‘cause they _owe_ you! Nothing more!”

Jack steeled himself, trying to focus. There was white-cold anger in his eyes but he was struggling to maintain self-control. These people didn’t know _anything_! Did they think it was so easy to suddenly save the whole world? Did they think anyone could’ve done it?

Man in the Moon _kept_ his memories from him for _three hundred years_! He forced Jack to wander the world, unseen, uncared for, hated by spirits like them! He was shaped for this, his existence was for the _purpose_ of protecting the children! After asking year after year, with Manny not telling him the purpose he was put in this world filled with only two kinds of people: those who ignore him and those who did not care for him-

And for them to tell him that _they_ could’ve saved the children if the timing had been right? Was that all his existence chalked up to? The _right timing_? Luck that that Phil had predicted extra weeks for winter? Thus, enabling Jack to use his powers a little longer?

Was that how it was?

And then to be told that he only had his _friends_ , his _family_ because they were _grateful_ to him?

When had his life started becoming so meaningless?

“No.” Jack suddenly said in a cold tone that made spirits freeze. “It’s not like that. My _life_ can’t be that meaningless.” He said as he glared at them all with cold fury that left many speechless. The wind rattled on the window as though it could feel his anger, pounding and causing other people to finally realize what was happening. “You can’t just come in here and tell _me_ that after _three hundred years_ \- three hundred _long_ years-of waiting and _hoping_ to be seen and cared for… After _three hundred years_ of _wanting_ a-a family,” Jack’s voice broke a bit and he leaned against his staff breathing deeply, his eyes having that weird burning sensation again. “To be told that everything was only by luck, that I only have the _guardians_ as friends because they are grateful-”

Jack heaved and his white-knuckled grip on his staff shook as he looked at the floor, his vision blurring, he whispered, “You can’t just _demean_ my _existence_ just like that.”

_As though you know what I went through._

_As though you understand the feeling of wanting and getting what you want, finally, after so long._

_As though you know how hard it is to be_ satisfied _at what I have now._

 _The feeling of telling yourself_ not _to_ want more.

“JACK?” A high pitch yell from Tooth made Jack look up in surprise. He felt rather than heard the buzzing of Tooth’s wings as she flew near him and the Spring spirits and sprites took a step back in panic, the guardian of memories were glaring at them. She turned to the winter spiriti immediately placing her delicate hands on his shoulders, the warmth increased and Jack barely bit back a groan, “Are you alright?”

“F-Fine…” Jack said and he tied for a smile but only ended up with a grimace. Suddenly golden sands appeared at the edge of his visions and he saw Sandy standing before him, his sand whips forming a circle and his face set in a frown, telling the Spring spirits not to get closer.

“Sandy.” The guardian of memories turned to give Jack a look of worry.

“Jack, _mal’chik_ , are you alright?” North’s booming voice came and Jack turned to see the old Santa making his way towards him as he parted the crowd easily with his height and large figure.

“North.” Jack smiled apologetically, but his face hurt from trying the expression, “I’m so-” Jack wasn’t even able to finish his sentence as suddenly his vision went dark and his knees buckled underneath him, staff clattering to the floor.

“JACK!” The guardian of fun heard Tooth shriek beside him trying to keep him steady, but before Jack could fall to the floor, something warm and soft suddenly caught him.

“Oi! Easy there, mate!” Came the gentle voice of the guardian of hope and Jack’s eyes widened as he felt warmth spread all over the points they touched.

“B-Bunny…” Jack said weakly, and he blinked trying to see the older guardian’s face but his vision was fading fast, coldness seeping into his skin trying to keep him cold whereas Bunny’s fur made him warm. “N-Need to sleep. I-I don’t feel-”

“It’s his hibernation.” Tooth gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth. “Being near the Spring spirits must be painful for him…” Bunny flinched at that, his muscles tensing, wondering if his presence was making it worse for the youngest guardian.

North looked at the female guardian wide-eyed before turning to Jack, “Jack, why did you not tell me this?”

Jack mumbled, eyes drifting close and Tooth placed a hand on his forehead, she winced. “He’s warm like a normal human, that can’t be good.”

Sandy made a suggestion with his golden sand and North nodded. “Yes, make him sleep. It would help him, we take him to guest room immediately and bring lots of ice and snow!”

Jack felt Bunny move, the other had nodded to Santa’s suggestion and straightened up to gently deposit the young sprite to North’s arms when Jack suddenly grabbed the fur on his arm, cold fingers tangling at the softness.

Sandy waved his hands, golden sand drifting towards the uncomfortably warm winter spirit as Jack’s blue eyes fluttered opened for a second, staring up at green eyes as he whispered softly, “Don’t go…”

Golden sand spread across Jack’s form as the winter sprite’s eyes closed missing the incredulous look on the Pooka’s face.

The guardians sighed when they heard the soft breathing of their youngest guardian. Tooth ran her fingers through Jack’s hair one last time before she and Sandy turned to scold the Spring spirits. Bunny turned towards North, ready to give Jack to colder arms he would be more comfortable with-

“No.” North said simply when Bunny opened his mouth. Blue eyes were looking at the Spring spirits who flinched at the gaze the guardian of wonder gave them. He wasn’t looking at Bunny but the old warrior knew the other was answering his unspoken request.

“Why the _bloody hell_ not? Tooth just said that being near a spring spirit hurts him!” Bunny stated and North looked at him at the corner of his eyes.

“Yes, but Jack specifically said for you _not to go_.” North reminded him, Bunny’s ears flattened at the back of his head.

“He wasn’t thinking clearly-”

“Oh no, I believe he was.” North said as he took a step forward. “Now bring Jack to guest room. When he wakes a little later, you and him need to talk. You have a lot of things to discuss, I _feel it_ in my belly.”

Bunny glared at the Cossack’s _belly_. “Damn yer belly, it can’t always be right!” He said before he hoped away, the Spring spirits giving him a pathway easily, with Jack’s frosted form emitting cold waves that made the Pooka shudder.

North watched the other guardian sadly as he patted his stomach, “But it always is, old friend.”

_It’s always right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had exams O.O


	3. Chapter 3

When Jack woke up, it was inevitable that he felt shame well up in the entirety of his being.

He had not forgotten what had happened, what had transpired, his sudden weak will, and his last words to a certain grumpy rabbit before he succumbed to sleep.

Jack wanted to rip his pillow to pieces.

As if he wasn’t transparent enough from the beginning! Reaching out, carding his fingers through soft fur, he had only dreamed of touching, looking at Bunny, telling Bunny that-

Jack’s fingers twitched as he turned to his side and buried his face into his pillow, his hair was a mess sticking to his forehead from the Spring heat, but thankfully North brought him up to the colder rooms which was probably why he had enough strength to wake up.

The guardian of fun shivered, wailing into his pillow, allowing the sack of feathers to absorb the otherwise loud sound. He punched the harmless pillow as he tried to curl onto it, hugging the softness to him, trying to seek comfort.

That’s when the door chose to open and a familiar accent had Jack freezing on the spot, “Seems like yer finally awake, mate.”

Jack’s first instinct was to twist around and throw the pillow in his arms towards the unknowing rabbit. There was a soft ‘thump’ as Bunny dodged the flying projectile cleanly, “Oi!” He was surprised nonetheless by the action though, despite being able to dodge.

Jack flinched and he tried to scoot to the farthest part of the bed, inwardly regretting throwing his only source of comfort now. Bunny was staring at him with a frown on his face while he had his arms crossed in an angry huff.

“That’s a nice way to thank the person who carried ya all the way here.” Bunny said into the silence of the room. The winter sprite turned to him in surprise. He thought North was the one who carried him here! B-But it was actually-?

The look on Aster’s face softened as he gestured with his paws, “You know yeh could look a little less surprised. And a thank you would be nice too.”

Jack leaned back against the headboard, nodding absently but he was looking away. “T-Thanks.”

Silence.

Bunny’s whiskers twitched as he hopped towards the other side of the bed where Jack was looking down at, blue eyes strategically covered by his long bangs. The guardian of fun looked up in surprise and unconsciously began to crawl back when he saw the guardian of hope approaching.

Green eyes narrowed as Bunny picked Jack up by the scruff of his neck. The sprite yelped as Bunny lifted him with ease before hopping towards a soft armchair to deposit him there.

Jack grunted at the impact as he straightened up immediately, Bunny dragged a small chair in front of where Jack sat and casually sat there, so that he and the other could look eye-to-eye. The youngest guardian pursed his lips, blue eyes looking at the rabbit suspiciously.

“Okay, so tell me what’s wrong with ya, mate.” Bunny said as he looked at the young Frost. “Ya can tell me anything, go on.”

“Nothing’s wrong!” Jack said in a slightly high voice a she looked around. “I mean what makes you think something’s wrong?”

Bunny raised an eyebrow at that question, “Yer jumpy and ya won’t look me in the eye…”

Jack shook his head insistently. “Nothing’s wrong. Besides, you don’t have time for this. Aren’t you supposed to be celebrating the beginning of Spring downstairs? I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Yah’ve been asleep for a few hours, the _guests_ already left. The yetis and the elves are cleaning up and North, Tooth, and Sandy are the only ones left in the globe room.” Bunny stated and Jack visibly deflated after that.

“Did- Did I mess things up again?” He asked in a soft tone. Bunny gave the other a contemplating look.

“You could say that…” The old Pooka said and Jack flinched at that confirmation, but Bunny wasn’t finished, “But my fellow Spirits are at a fault too. They could’ve been more accepting of ya. It’s not like ya asked to be there, right? I dragged ya against yer will.”

“You could’ve left me alone.” Jack said in a muffled tone, but with his ears Bunny was still able to hear his words. “You should’ve left me alone, I could’ve gone to the South Pole and created and army of penguins and snowmen-”

“And the world would be in peril if I had let you.” Bunny said, trying to make a lighthearted jab at the other. But Jack didn’t even look up and Bunny sighed. “Look Jack, I _am_ sorry for forcing you here. But I don’t regret dragging ya here to join the celebration with us. The Spring Equinox celebrates the start of the circle of life and hope-”

“And I’m a guardian now, so I had to be here, right?” Jack finished the sentence. Bunny’s ears twitched at that.

“Well, yeah-”

“But I’m none of that!” Jack suddenly exploded, surprising the rabbit. The temperature in the room dropped and the pooka shivered involuntarily. “I’m winter! I’m not _welcome_ during _Spring_ equinoxes! I bring blizzards and snow days and you- you guys bring flowers and pull animals out of hibernation! _I_ can see when no one _wants_ me or _needs_ me Bunny! But why _can’t you_?”

“Frostbite-” Bunny started, shocked by the sudden outburst.

“And if you think that the worst part was sitting there while they were glaring at you so hard as though wishing that looks could kill-!” Jack continued on, and his rage actually made his small form levitate a feet off his seat. Blue eyes flashed, but then Jack closed his eyes taking a deep breath as he settled back down. “I couldn’t even leave. I couldn’t make myself _leave_ because _you_ wanted me there. You _actually_ wanted me there.” Jack tilted his head back looking at the ceiling, his face burning but it was probably because of the heat despite being in one of the coldest rooms. “For almost a century I stopped caring what others thought of me, stopped listening to what others said about me-”

Bunny froze as Jack finally looked at him and smiled at him with such a heartbreaking expression. “But then you came and you let me know what you thought of me, loud and clear. You didn’t care if the words you said felt like someone was stabbing with the sharpest swords, you charged on and told me to my face that you hated me.”

Bunny winced at that. “Jack I didn’t-”

Jack shook his head. “I stopped caring a long time ago. But the way you said it, the way you showed me how much of a nuisance I was- It made me want to change your opinion. I stopped caring but then _you_ made me care again. I actually _cared_ about what a giant _bipedal_ rabbit thought about me. I wanted to flip that crazy logic of yours around, to prove to you that I wasn’t so bad…”

The frost sprite looked, down twiddling at his fingers. “When did such determined feelings become so complicated?”

Bunny’s ears tilted to the side in confusion, “Jack?”

The young guardian landed back on his seat, legs folded as he closed his eyes. Bunny was clearly confused with his words, confused with his actions and no doubt the other wanted an explanation.

“What do ya mean by that Jack?” The Pooka asked carefully. He had heard from Tooth about winter spirits being emotional whenever their hibernations were near. He didn’t want another mini cyclone raging against him, thanks. But still, he was curious. Jack had always been able to mask his feelings so well, had always successfully turned them away with a smile of indifference.

This Jack, _this_ Jack however was vulnerable. His walls were crumbling down from sheer exhaustion. And even though Bunny shouldn’t pry, shouldn’t push the other for answers at the emotionally down-trodden stage he was in-

He still couldn’t help it.

Jack Frost was an enigma he had always wanted to solve.

He had never understood it, those glances the young boy sent his way when he thought Bunny wasn’t looking. The way he froze when the old warrior brushed too close or smiled at him.

Bunny had been hurt by it at first. He had seen the young sprite warm up gradually to the others, no longer flinching at the contact, smiling when he was being talked to, but towards Bunny he would act so curt and he was always looking away as though he didn’t want to see the guardian of Hope.

But then, there were also times when he would catch Jack looking at him with soft eyes, an emotion playing on the youthful face that he could not pinpoint. Times, when the winter sprite gave him small sculptures of ice eggs, setting them down carefully in front of him like a peace offering.

He didn’t understand.

But he wanted to understand.

Deciding to push his luck, the Easter Bunny stood up and hopped closer to the child of Winter. He sighed internally when Jack froze at his close proximity but he placed a paw on the young one’s head. The little spirit gritted his teeth, resolutely looking down, not saying anything.

 _Well_ , if the other wasn’t going to say anything for awhile- Bunny could take his time in clearing up the misunderstanding that brewed in the few minutes they talked.

“I didn’t only want yeh here because I didn’t want ya slacking off as a guardian.” He mumbled, the spirit flinched, blue eyes peeking up at him in hesitation. “Spring is about _Life_ and _Hope_ and _New Beginnings._ And who better to celebrate it than with mah family?”

At those words, Jack’s head snapped up, blue eyes wide. “You-”

Bunny shifted uncomfortably, retracting his paw as looked sideways. He was never really one for apologies, but- “I- We- We got off on the wrong foot, before. What with the blizzard of ’68 and the whole getting sacked thing and accusing you of-” The Pooka swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought back to the Easter where he _almost_ lost all of his believers. He grimaced but inhaled deeply and continued, “Yeh deserve more credit than what I gave you. It wasn’t right of me to criticize ya and blame ya for everything that went wrong. I-”

Bunny exhaled, “What I’m trying to say Frost, is that I’m- I’m sorry. For everything. Sorry for the way I’ve treated you- the way I’m treating ya right now. I know I may not sound sincere, but I mean it when I tell ya that yer a great guardian, a great kid, and that…” The Pooka sighed. “I wanted to start over with ya. That’s why I invited yeh to the party and didn’t take no for an answer. I wanted ya to enjoy yerself and make friends and be accepted. But I see now that I shouldn’t have been brash and gone the round-about way with this. I shouldn’t have force ya to come especially since ya were so adamant before and I should have known that ya had yer reasons and I- Oof!”

Bunny was cut off when he suddenly got an armful of Jack Frost. He felt the young boy bury his face into his chest as he clung on unsurely and the pooka’s eyebrows rose when he placed his arms around the other and the spirit became frightfully still.

“Cottontail, you talk too much.” A muffled voice reached the long ears. The Pooka grew rigid, wondering if he had messed up his apology, or if his explanations reminded the winter sprite about all of Bunny’s faults and that he had decided not to forgive him after all- “I forgave you a long time ago. Actually, there’s nothing to forgive. I’m the one at fault. I’m the one who caused a mess on your party and even before that. I’m the one who’s supposed to be saying sorry. Actually, I’m the one who’s supposed ot be asking for a second chance.”

The guardian of Hope let out a breath of relief but then he said, “Stop yammering about that Jack. It’s not yer fault and if you say so otherwise we’ll be fighting all over again, ya hear?”

Jack snickered onto the fur and pulled back just enough to smile childishly at the Easter Kangaroo. “Copy that Major Fluffy Tail.”

And the old warrior smiled down at the other fondly, not noticing Jack’s eyes widening and glazing as he unconsciously stood on his toes and gave the Pooka a cold kiss on his muzzle.

Green eyes widened in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy JackRabbit Week :P


End file.
